A micro-hybrid or start/stop vehicle can selectively turn its engine off during portions of a drive cycle to conserve fuel. As an example, a stop/start vehicle can turn its engine off while the vehicle is stopped rather than allow the engine to idle. The engine can then be restarted, for example, when a driver steps on the accelerator pedal. The start/stop vehicle may also include an active front steering system that varies a gear ratio at which the wheels turn in response to rotation of a steering wheel.